


Sweat

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto accidentally turns Noctis off.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don’t throw out clothes you could donate, kids.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

After an entire week apart—seven whole days of university and volunteer work and the Citadel and _not_ fucking Prompto—Noctis just doesn’t have the patience for foreplay. He’s kissing Prompto as soon as he’s got the door open, and Prompto reels back for half a second before eagerly leaning in. They both know they shouldn’t kiss in the hallway—it’ll only take one stray neighbour to have their indiscretions all over the tabloids. But Noctis can’t resist, and Prompto _never_ resists his prince. 

They make out for way too long before they finally stumble over the threshold. Noctis gets a whiff of something that bothers him, but he quickly forgets that in the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth, and then Prompto’s shoving him up against the wall and running eager hands down his sides. Noctis moans as Prompto slips under his shirt and starts feeling his stomach—he returns the favour, only to duck back down to Prompto’s waist and twist two fingers in his belt loops. Noctis tugs Prompto out of the entranceway and down towards his bedroom, nearly knocking a painting off the wall along the way. Something’s a little off, but Prompto nips at his bottom lip and sucks down his tongue, so everything’s also perfect. 

They make it into the bedroom. Noctis reaches out and blindly fumbles with the light switch but doesn’t quite make it—Prompto’s already pushing him forward. He hits the bed, still half in the dark. The curtains are open and the low evening light is enough to see how ridiculously _hot_ his boyfriend is. He pulls Prompto down on top of him and runs his hands down to Prompto’s belt. With a feral growl of pure lust, he rolls them over, straddling Prompto’s waist and rutting into Prompto’s crotch. He tilts his head aside to let Prompto go to town on his neck, and he buries his face in Prompto’s shoulder to inhale—

Gladiolus. 

Noctis freezes. He jerks back, sharp enough to startle Prompto, who blinks dazedly up at him. Noctis squints, then hesitantly leans in and sniffs. 

“You smell like Gladio.”

“Oh.” Prompto mumbles. “Uh... that okay?”

Of course it’s not okay. Gladiolus is practically a brother to Noctis. It’s _weird_. It’s not sexy. It’s also confusing, until he realizes where he’s seen Prompto’s hoodie before. He plucks at the navy-blue fabric. It swallows Prompto up, way too big for his trim body. 

Prompto explains, “He gave me a bunch of his old clothes. Super nice, right? Most of it’s way more than I could afford. I mean, this one’s just a hoodie, but it’s like, a _super_ comfy one.”

It looks comfortable. It also looks like something Noctis has seen his shield in a dozen times. He can feel his nose scrunching up.

Prompto seems to clue in that it’s drastically killing Noctis’ mood. He offers, “Uh... I can take it off...?” 

“Yeah. Do that.”

Prompto nods. He’s always compliant and accommodating, and it’s always fun to watch him undress. Noctis climbs off him and sits back while he sits up and strips away the hoodie. It gets tossed aimlessly aside. The sleeveless black shirt underneath is distinctly _Prompto_—he’s worn that for years. Grinning again, Noctis descends back over his boyfriend. He captures Prompto’s mouth in a hard kiss, nips at the side of Prompto’s soft lips, nuzzles down his jaw and licks his throat—

Noctis’ efforts slow. He can still smell it. It’s unmistakable. Prompto’s own usual scent—something more mild, made of the lightest possible application of cologne and faintly floral shampoo—gets completely drowned out by it. Noctis tries to get past it. He tells himself not to be stupid. He’s got a crazy hot guy in his bed and he _really_ wants to get laid. 

But his kisses stall, and he moves hesitantly, even awkwardly. After a moment of painfully failing to get back on track, Prompto gently pushes Noctis back. 

“Noct?”

Noctis hates to say it, but he does. “Could you maybe take a shower?”

He’s relieved when Prompto snorts. At least he can see the humour in it. He’s probably been wanting for this all week too, but he’s a great boyfriend, and he says, “Okay.” Noctis gives him an appreciative kiss. 

“I’ll wait right here.”

Prompto nods. He kisses Noctis again, then slips off the bed. His pants are slightly tented, but not too bad. He wanders out the door, more than familiar with Noctis’ apartment. It won’t be the first time he’s used Noctis’ body soap. 

Noctis waits until he hears the water running, and then he fetches the hoodie and throws it in the trash.


End file.
